


Don't You Dare Forget The Sun

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantastic Racism, Fix-It, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Shenanigans, an idea i had and posted on Twitter, but not for long, hopefully, it will all make sense in later chapters, or would i tag it abduction because eveyone is an adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was right.But Keith can fix it. He was willing to pay the price.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm expanding on the thread I posted to twitter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Not beta read, but hopefully I got my mistakes.

_ ‘This isn't how this was supposed to go! I did everything right!’ _

 

Keith was born with a mark on his skin, right above his heart. It was an odd shape, like a celtic knot. It wasn't raised, it didn't hurt. It was like a tattoo. His father had the mark tested, but nothing came of it. It wasn't cancerous, so they never worried about it.

 

The mark was a fucking curse. The gypsy he met when he was eight years old was right.

 

Keith watched, helpless as Lance broke down into sobs, clutching onto Hunk. Allura was dead. She sacrificed herself to save this reality. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Where did Keith fuck up? He had to have fucked up somewhere, somehow. But where? He got too close, at what point did he get too close to someone-

 

He froze, gaze sliding to where Shiro was standing. That was it. The clone facility. He told Shiro he loved him. Keith let himself  _ feel. _ This was all his fault. He let himself get too close to his team, his family, to Shiro. He caused this.

 

Keith turned from them, ripping open his jacket, tearing his shirt in the process. The mark  _ burned _ , winding in tendrils around his skin. Fuck, it hurt. He  _ definitely  _ fucked up. Keith knew how to fix it all, but….

 

He didn't want to lose his family, he didn't want to lose Shiro.

 

_ ‘I already lost them. Shiro is with someone else, they never liked me. I tried, I tried so hard…’  _ Keith felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

 

“I can...I can fix this.” his voice was breathless, the mark scorching his skin. He didn't have much time left.

 

“What are you talking about?” Pidge looked up from her place near Lance, a deep scowl on her face.

 

“I- I can bring her back. I can fix this.” he turned back towards them, ignoring their gasps. The mark kept spreading, burning. He had to do this now, before it was too late.

 

“Keith…” Lance stared at him, his expression falling. “Keith you can't bring her back-”

 

“I can. I can, I've done so before.” Keith was becoming hysterical. “I can bring her back.”

 

They all just glared at him, and he knew what they were thinking. But Keith wasn't joking. He would never joke about something like this.

 

“This wasn't supposed to happen. I tried to do everything right, I fucked up somehow. But I can-”

 

“Keith, enough.” Shiro stepped forward, he didn't look happy. Keith didn't blame him. “You  _ can't  _ bring her back. Stop acting-”

 

“Acting what? Stupid? Just fucking say it, Shiro.” Keith let his tears fall. They wouldn't remember any of this anyway. He didn't have anything left to lose now. “Just say what you've been wanting to say. I don't have any time left.”

 

Shiro paused, but with how his eyes widened, he must have noticed the mark now. How it pulled and twisted and  _ fuck it burned _ . He turned his eyes back to Keith's face after the Black Paladin forced a broken laugh.

 

“You all hate me, and I've done everything I could to keep you guys at arm's length. I didn't want to, I never wanted to. I had to- I had to so you all stayed safe and happy.” he rubbed his eyes, Shiro stepped forward and reached out to him. Keith snagged the collar of Shiro's shirt, dragging him down into a desperate kiss.

 

Shiro didn't pull away, too shocked to move. He could feel heat radiating off of Keith's skin, off the mark he always thought was a simple tattoo. Keith pulled away, tears streaming down his face as he gently ran his thumbs over Shiro's cheeks.

 

“Keith-”

 

“Just, be happy. Please. I love you, Shiro. I meant it.” his smile wavered. “I- I love all of you. I'm sorry for that. This is my fault, I should have known better than to get too close….”

 

They didn't say anything. What could they say? Keith wasn't making sense. Shiro felt something tug at his heart, the initial anger melting away. The sincerity in Keith's voice concerned him.

 

“You aren't making any sense, Keith.” Shiro tried to coax him into a hug. “Let's- it's been a long day, we're all upset-”

 

Keith pulled back, tears flowing faster now. He looked at them all, and tried his best to smile.

 

“I love you, Takashi…”

 

The mark on his skin flashed, like a camera.

  
  
  
  
  
  


…………

  
  
  
  
  
  


Keith hurt….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He always hurt….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He cracked his eyes open, with great effort. God, he hurt. Keith blinked once, twice. This wasn't his ceiling, this wasn't his bed. Slowly, he got up, gasping as pain laced through his ribs. He pushed his hair from his face, blinking again. His hair was longer. Keith tried to think, his memories of well, everything, were fuzzy. Except-

 

Keith shot up, fighting passed the wave of dizziness and nausea as he stumbled into the living room. The layout of this apartment was familiar, but Keith had no recollection of it. He quickly turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until he found the news. The headline had him sinking onto the couch.

 

**_“Celebrating Peace: 10 year Anniversary of the alliance between King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon”_ **

 

The camera focused to Alfor and Zarkon, standing side by side. It panned over to reveal Lance and Allura, rings on their fingers. The old team standing with them, Shiro holding Curtis's hand. No rings, which surprised Keith. The reporter was saying something about Allura getting married to Lance, the crowd cheering.

 

Keith let the remote fall from his hands. He did it. She's alive. They all look so  _ happy and alive. _ He fixed it, he saved them. Keith's chest shuddered, and he screwed his eyes shut. Pain flared in his right eye. What was his price this time?

 

His legs shook as he got to his feet again, making his way towards the bathroom. Pictures on the walls made no sense. They were of him standing next to someone, a forced smile on his face. Keith barely recognized the person. As soon as he wobbled his way into the bathroom, he flipped the light on, eyes widening at his reflection in the mirror.

 

Bruises, everywhere. His right eye was bloodshot, the skin around it a sickly purplish black. The scar on his cheek, the one that the clone put on him, looked more ragged. Like it was cut into his skin and not burned. Keith looked down at his bare torso, and paled. Dark, swollen, ugly bruises littered his skin. Some looked to be hand prints, mostly around his hips. He was thinner than he had ever been. Keith slowly lifted one leg of his boxers, tearing up at the deep bruising along his thighs.

 

His gaze slid up back to his reflection. The mark was gone, no trace of it left. He felt a sob bubble up from his chest. His curse was gone, he was free from it. Keith's memories of before he fixed everything and the new ones mashed together, he remembered the war, he remembered peace. He remembered finding his new boyfriend, Jake, and the heavy abuse he put up with. He remembered Voltron, saving the universe. Shiro, Lance, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, the Blades. He remembered them all.

 

Keith leaned into the sink, trying his best to keep himself from crying. They wouldn't remember him. To them, he never existed. He was a ghost.

 

He heard the door open, slamming shut with a sharp yell of his name. Keith didn't flinch, staying still even as a heavy hand wrapped around his throat.

 

Keith saved them. He would do it all again if he could. He would pay whatever price he had to so the people he loved could stay alive and happy.

 

Whatever it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I captured Haggar correctly. This fic is basically redemption for everyone lol.
> 
> This will be the quickest fic I've posted I think since most of the main ideas were posted to my twitter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stumbling out of the wormhole, Haggar shuddered. Finally, she found her reality. It took far too long, searching for a way to return. Those paladins would pay for-

 

“Mother, there you are!”

 

Her head shot up, eyes wide as Lotor jogged up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. What was this?

 

“Those experiments of yours need to either stop, or slow down. You've been gone for so long, Father and I were worried sick!” Lotor held her by her shoulders as he scolded her.

 

Haggar blinked, reaching up to brush her fingers along his cheeks. What, what was this? Lotor, alive. Not in that blasted bed, not hooked to those wires. Alive, healthy,  _ happy.  _ Lotor reeled, gently wiping away something wet rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Mother? Is everything alright? You're pale…” Lotor searched her face, blinking again when she threw her arms around him.

 

“My little love...you're alive.” Haggar felt her shoulders tremble. How did this get fixed? What caused this?

 

“Er, yes? Of course I'm alive.” Lotor awkwardly patted her back. “Did something happen with your experiment?”

 

Haggar chuckled, shaking her head slowly as she pulled back. She brushed her fingers over his cheeks again. This was, unbelievable. But this wasn't her doing. Was her mark gone? She needed to check.

 

“Well, you must be tired. Father is still discussing things with Alfor and the Galaxy Garrison on Earth.” Lotor prattled on about the peace talks and plans to further the Coalition as they made their way deeper into the ship.

 

Haggar was stunned. Peace? Zarkon and Lotor alive?  _ Alfor alive _ ? She couldn't wrap her head around it.

 

“Allura is marrying an earthling. This, Lance fellow. We've been invited, we're leaving in a few vargas.” Lotor scoffed. “I'm not sure what she sees in that oaf. But, he makes her happy. Perhaps some day I will gather the courage to ask Acxa.”

 

Haggar frowned. Well, that accounted for two of the paladins. What of the others? If there was peace now, she would not disturb it. She's wanted this for far too long to ruin it with petty revenge. She continued to listen as Lotor caught her up. Apparently, she had been gone for only a few phoebs? Impossible. Then again, none of this should be possible. Her mark wouldn't allow her to fix it. She had been too far gone. Blinded by her drive and selfishness. She needed to play along with whatever was happening, find out what changed.

 

“The Black Lion and the Red Lion have been acting up recently as well. The Red Lion keeps trying to break free from her hangar. We aren't sure why.”

 

This, got Haggar’s attention. “I shall look into it.” 

 

Lotor left her when they reached her quarters. Servants muttering a greeting of “Empress Honerva” as she passed. Interesting. She could use her old name again. She was certain this was  _ her  _ reality. The readings were correct. Somehow, the timeline had been altered.

 

Shedding her flight suit, Haggar checked her body for her mark. Her eyes widened once more. It was  _ gone. _ That dreadful curse that took everything from her was  _ gone. _ She combed galaxies and realities for information on it, finding nothing but passed down rumors and fairy tales. It also seemed that, with how Lotor was acting, no one remembered the war. No one cowered in fear of her as she passed.

 

She needed to locate the other paladins. Hopefully, they could shed some light on this.

 

The wedding, to her surprise, was very nice. Not as large as she expected it to be. The other paladins, well, former paladins, greeted her with no hint of animosity. It seemed they, too, had no recollection of a war.

 

It was during the reception when she noticed him, leaning against a tree far away from the festivities. Haggar excused herself, ignoring the puzzled looks from Zarkon and Lotor, and made her way towards the Black Paladin. As she got closer to him, she noticed the bruises. How he held his side, how his clothes hung off him. He was almost unrecognizable, there was no fire in those eyes like she remembered.

 

“Paladin?”

 

“I...I'm not, a paladin anymore…” Keith sniffled, trying his best to stop his tears.

 

“What happened?” Haggar, not one for subtly, pressed him for answers. Though, she would have to proceed carefully. He was still a child in her eyes, even for a human, and these bruises he sported now concerned her. Keith gave a humorless laugh.

 

“You shouldn't even remember anything, but...I was born with this mark. It can, could, change things. Like, I could rewind time, undo events.” he watched the reception, his shoulders trembling. “When I first did it, I was nine. Me and my friend from next door were playing ball. It- it rolled into the street- the car…”

 

“I...I don't know how I activated it. I just, I just wanted my friend back. There was like, a camera flash, and he was alive again.” Keith's bottom lip trembled. “But he, he didn't remember me. That night, my dad- my dad didn't come home from work…”

 

Keith curled his arms around himself tighter. “I only tried it again once, on the family dog in my first foster home. Someone poisoned him, and I brought him back. When I woke up, I was in a- a not so nice home.”

 

Haggar continued to look him over as he folded in on himself. She was shocked. He, too, had the mark. This boy fixed all this.

 

“I- I made this right. They're happy. They're  _ alive-” _

 

Her eyes narrowed. “But at what cost, boy? Why are you injured so badly?”

 

“It's my price to pay. I- I would do anything for them. I got too close….I- can't fix it anymore…” Keith broke into harsh sobs, holding himself tightly.

 

Haggar gently brought him into her arms, frowning when she felt his bones through his shirt. He went to her willingly, sobbing into her robes, muttering about how he would do it all over again to see them living the lives they were meant to.

 

“What about you? Your bond with the Champion?” she continued to hold him, painfully reminded on how young he was, is.

 

“He….” Keith wailed, almost collapsing under the weight of his emotions. “He didn't love me. He chose someone else. He's happy and all I ever wanted was for him to be happy- they don't remember me-”

 

Haggar shooshed him gently, rubbing his back and keeping him upright. She let him cry until he couldn't anymore. Keith straightened, rubbing his eyes carefully.

 

“S-sorry Haggar…”

 

“I  _ will  _ find a way to reverse this, boy. I promise.”

 

Keith shook his head, flinching violently when he name was yelled. They both turned to see another man stomping towards them. 

 

“You can't. What's done is done. Just, enjoy it. Ok?” Keith quietly excused himself, walking towards the other man with his head bowed. Haggar narrowed her eyes as the man roughly grabbed Keith by his arm and hauled him off.

 

The druid squared her shoulders, set her jaw, and turned back towards the reception. She would make this right, find a way to reverse this without disturbing the peace it brought. Or, at least make the ones closest to Keith remember him. She would need to send two of her most trusted guards to watch over him until she was ready-

 

“Empress?”

 

Haggar paused, turning to see Shiro and the rest of the old paladins standing with him. Even the newly wed couple.

 

“We- we were just wondering, who were you talking to?” Shiro frowned, searching her face. “You seem upset.”

 

She locked her gaze with Shiro, narrowing her eyes again. Her brow slowly raised.

 

“Your bond with him is still runs as deep as ever…” Haggar tilted her head, leaning in closer to Shiro. “Perhaps, I truly can help him.”

 

The former paladin blinked. “I'm, I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're talking about.”

 

She smiled, giving them a dismissive wave of her hand. “Do not fret over it right now, boy. I am simply getting on in years.”

 

Haggar excused herself, taking her leave back to her ship. Once she knew she would have privacy, she summoned two guards. Ones she knew would be perfect to trail Keith. They arrived quickly, like the masters of stealth they were.

 

“You summoned us, my Empress?”

 

“Ulaz, Regris, there is something important you must do for me.” Haggar turned to them. “I need to keep a close eye on someone.”

 

“Are they a threat to the Coalition?” Ulaz raised his brow. There haven't been threats to the Alliance in a very, very long time.

 

“No, but he will be needed soon.” Haggar swirled the liquid in her scrying bowl, summoning an image of Keith. “When I give the order, I want him brought to me.”

 

Regris and Ulaz frowned, but didn't question it. Though, there was something about the boy that tugged at their cores.

 

“Off you go. I want detailed reports, where he goes, what he does, what that  _ thing  _ he's with does to him.” Haggar sneered at the thought of that man.

 

“Veprit sa.” both Galra saluted her, and disappeared.

 

Haggar left the room, smiling when she found Lotor snooping about.

 

“Mother, why have you sent two of the Blades away?”

 

“Always the perceptive child.” she patted his arm, motioning him to follow her. “Just, one more experiment, little love.”

 

“But why?” he gave her a confused look.

 

Haggar paused, looking out of the window and out into the stars. As beautiful as she remembered.

 

“To give someone the same chance he gave us, my boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you were wondering, this fic is inspired by Don't You Dare Forget The Sun by Get Scared

“ _ So you two broke it off? _ ”

 

“Yeah, it was mutual. Just- didn't feel a spark.” Shiro sighed, making his way into the cemetery.

 

“ _ You two never looked good together anyway- ow! Matt fuck off you know it's true! _ ”

 

Shiro chuckled hearing Pidge and Matt bicker. “She has a point Matt. Things just didn't work out. But I'll talk to you both back at the Garrison, I'm just dropping something off.”

 

“ _ Well, don't be late. The Lions are choosing new paladins today. We could get lucky. _ ” Pidge hung up with a click.

 

Placing his phone back into his pocket, Shiro walked down the familiar path. He always tried to visit his grandparent's grave whenever he could, though he had been too busy lately. The floating prosthetic gently held the flowers he bought from Lance and Allura's shop. Shiro hadn't felt right since their wedding, seeing Honerva talking with that person on the hill. That was the real reason he broke it off with Curtis. He had been surprised when the other agreed.

 

_ “It's alright, Takashi. I can tell your heart belongs to someone else.” _

 

Curtis had smiled, no animosity between them. It was a relief to Shiro, and he and Curtis were still on talking terms. Although, that person speaking to Honerva wouldn't leave his mind. He couldn't see the details on their face, but Shiro knew when someone was visibly upset. The Empress's demeanor when she had come back to the reception solidified his theory.

 

Shiro stopped in front of his grandparent's tombstone, placing the flowers gently on the marble. Just as he was about to leave, he heard sniffling. He paused, looking around to find the source. Shiro followed the sound, hiding behind a nearby tree when he discovered the same person at the reception. Their back was turned to Shiro.

 

“H-hey dad…”

 

Shiro blinked. They sounded so  _ broken.  _ He fought his natural urge to go and comfort the man as he continued to speak.

 

“I, brought flowers this time. He left some change laying around…” they sniffled again, and Shiro could see bruises peeking out from under the collar of his sweatshirt. “I'll probably get in trouble if he finds out, but- but I had to bring something…”

 

“I saw Lance and Allura, they run the flower shop. I'm not surprised that they do, Allura never seemed to be the diplomatic type…She tries but her heart was never really in it.” his shoulders began to shake. “It's- it's so good to see her alive, happy….”

 

Shiro's brow furrowed. Why wouldn't Allura be alive?

 

“Haggar...Haggar remembers everything, I mean, I guess she goes by Honerva now. I don't know how, but she does.” he shifted and moved his hair to one side. Shiro bit back a sharp inhale at the finger shaped bruising around his neck.

 

“I...I miss them, dad...I miss them so much. I miss bickering with Lance, I miss helping Pidge with one of her robots, I miss Hunk and his cooking.” the man's trembling picked up, voice cracking with emotion. “I miss mom and Kolivan and Coran and Kosmo…I still love Shiro, god do I love Shiro, but he's with someone else. I fixed everything but I lost them dad and I can't get them back..”

 

Shiro's jaw dropped. He knew them? This person talked like he knew them personally. How? How did he know them? Wait- he  _ loved  _ him? Who was this guy?!

 

“I'm so  _ tired _ , dad. The nightmares are getting worse, he- he's getting worse...he won't let up. He gets so mad if I wake him up when I have a nightmare. I-I think he cracked my cheek bone this time…I try to be quiet, I do…”

 

“This is the first he's let me out of the apartment since the wedding. I can't- I can't take it anymore…”  a thick sob echoed echoed around them, Shiro felt his heart crack. “I don't think I can bounce back from this one, it hurts and I  _ hurt  _ and it doesn't stop...the mark is gone but it just won't  _ stop-” _

 

They broke down into painful sobs, and Shiro couldn't bring himself to move forward. He wanted them to turn, to show him their face in case he recognized them. He's met so many people between the Garrison and the Coalition that maybe, maybe he just didn't know this person right away.

 

They flinched when a loud ringtone sounded from their pocket. A shaking hand brought out the device, and all movement froze for a moment before they answered it.

 

“H-hello..? I told you where I was going- no, no wait I- I'm not-” they fell silent. “Ok...o-ok I'm- I'm sorry-”

 

Shiro flinched with every apology they muttered, hiding more behind the tree when they slowly got to their feet. 

 

“I…I need to go. I'll try to visit soon.” a weak chuckle left them as they ran their fingers along the tombstone. “Who knows...with how things are going, maybe I'll see you soon..”

 

Shiro didn't catch a glimpse of their face as they turned to leave, a limp in their step. They held their arms around themselves as they left as quick as they could. Once they were out of sight, Shiro moved to where they were sitting, reading the name on the tombstone.

 

“Kogane”

 

Kogane, huh? Shiro frowned, pulling out his phone and taking a picture. Maybe Pidge could dig up something about him, but for now, he needed to get back to the Garrison.

 

\------------------------------------

 

They stood in front of the Lions, waiting for Alfor and Zarkon to finish their speech. A crowd gathered in the open desert around them. Being chosen as a Paladin was a great honor, and no one wanted to miss it.

 

Pidge strode forward first, almost immediately chosen by the Green Lion. She giggled, bounding up to the beast, but paused when Green let out a low rumble. Yellow, choosing Hunk, and Blue, choosing Lance, did the same.

 

Shiro slowly stepped forward, looking up at the Red and Black Lions. He swallowed as Black slowly moved closer. She stared down at him with her golden eyes, and lowered her head. He reached his flesh hand up and placed it on her nose, gasping at the rush of stardust.

 

_ “Wrong…” _

 

He blinked. Wrong? What was wrong? Their connection was there, but weak. Like Black wasn't sure.

 

_ “Paladin, something wrong. Not right. This isn't right. Missing. He's missing, sister wants him back.” _

 

Missing? Who was missing? Shiro stood back, looking over to Allura as she stepped towards the Red Lion, her father's Lion. Just as she reached her hand out, the beast braced her feet and roared. Allura stumbled back, eyes wide.

 

“Is- is she rejecting me?” Allura looked to Alfor, the King just as confused as she was.

 

“She cut off my connection with her, I can't speak with her.” Alfor moved towards the Lion, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked to see Honerva, a grim look on her face. The witch walked with purpose to the Lion, who was now crouched and growling. Honerva placed her hand on the Red's nose, a sympathetic noise leaving her throat.

 

“Oh, you poor thing….” she rubbed her hand along the metal. “You have no idea who you are crying for…yet you yearn for his return.”

 

Red growled again, a low, mournful sound. Haggar paused, brow lifting as an idea came to her. “You can help me. I can bring him home.”

 

The Lion perked up, growling louder and standing up again. She roared, sending the crowd scattering. Shiro and the others left quickly as Red continued her tantrum, heading back to the Garrison.

 

“Was, that normal?” Pidge plopped into the seat near her computer. “I've never heard of the Lions acting like that.”

 

“I'm not sure. But, oddly enough, I'm not upset that the Red Lion rejected me.” Allura leaned against Lance, sighing. “It, feels more natural not to be in one. Like I was meant to do something else.”

 

Shiro tuned out their discussion, staring at the picture on his phone. Kogane….the name bothered him.

 

“Pidge, can you do something for me?” he asked abruptly.

 

“Uh, sure. Whatchya need big guy?”

 

“Look up the name Kogane.” Shiro got up to stand next to her as she started typing away. “Anything you can find.”

 

“What kind of name is that?” Lance flopped over so his head was in Allura's lap. “Sounds- lame.”

 

Hunk slapped Lance's leg, nodding towards Shiro. The three on the couch frowned at the tight expression on his face. They shared a look before getting up and joining them around Pidge's computer.

 

“Got something. “T. Kogane”, looks like he was a firefighter- he died in the line of duty.” Pidge frowned, looking up at Shiro. “What about him?”

 

“Does he have any kids?” his fingers tapped against her chair.

 

“Just one, hold on.” Pidge stuck her tongue out in concentration, typing faster. She grumbled something about firewalls when she perked up. “Ok, he had a son-”

 

They all stared at the screen as the image popped up. A child with bright, amethyst eyes, raven black hair. His information put him at nine years old in the picture.

 

“Keith Kogane…” Shiro's frown deepened. He didn't know why, but the name  _ bothered  _ him. Bothered him in a way that he couldn't place.

 

“Looks like he was in the foster system after his dad died, but other than that, nothing. No records, no hospital visits, no death record, nothing. It's like this kid's a ghost.” Pidge rubbed the back of her head. “Shiro, why did you- hey!”

 

They turned to see Shiro running out of the lounge, following him quickly.

 

Shiro had to find Honerva. She knew something.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The door slammed shut, angry footsteps fading the further they got from the door. Keith slowly picked himself up off the floor, wobbling and retching, an arm around his stomach. Steel toe boots hurt as much as he remembered. Jake would head to the bar now, stay out late or just not come home at all. That meant Keith could sleep in the bed tonight, hopefully. If the room could stop spinning enough for him to get into the bathroom.

 

He was late getting home by five minutes. That was all. Haggar had stopped him on the street.

 

_ “You're looking worse everyday, boy.” _

 

_ “Don't- don't worry about it-” _

 

_ “Why do you stay with that, animal? You may come with me to my ship. I can keep you out of harm's way.” she had pinned him with a look, the look of an overly concerned mother. A look he desperately missed from Krolia. _

 

_ “Haggar, it's been ten years. I've been- I deserve this-” _

 

_ “How can you possibly deserve this?” she paused, frown deepening. “You have given up.” _

 

_ Keith didn't know how to respond to that, but he had truly given up this time. His family, Shiro, they were all he had left. They were gone now, and he was paying the price for fucking everything up. _

 

_ “The Paladin I remember had a fire that could never be extinguished. He would fight.” _

 

_ “The Paladin you remember doesn't exist. I'm- I'm tired, Haggar…” Keith rubbed his eyes. “I'm so tired…” _

 

_ She pulled him into another hug, unbothered with how he flinched away at first. He wouldn't cry, he can't. What's done is done- _

 

_ “I need you to hang on a little longer, little one. Can you do that for me? I almost have what I need to fix this.” _

 

_ Keith couldn't help the pathetic whimper that left his throat as he curled his fingers into her robes. “Why are you doing this?” _

 

_ “Because you gave me the chance I had been fighting to achieve for eons. You gave me my family back. I will give you the same.” Haggar held him tighter, motherly. _

 

Keith hauled himself into the shower, uncaring of how hot or cold the water was. He watched as the water ran red, fading into a soft pink the longer he stood under the spray. His stomach was already bruising, ugly, purple boot shaped marks.

 

Haggar wanted him to keep going, to hold on. Keith didn't know if he had it in him to give in to the hope that she could help. But, she was powerful, capable of doing things he read only in storybooks. He curled his fingers into the tile.

 

He could hang on, what else could he lose?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated. And they come into play this chapter.
> 
> Hopefully got all my mistakes. If I didn't I'll fix it tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy.

Keith shuffled his way across the city, holding his arms across his stomach. With how he was feeling, something was probably broken or torn in there, but whenever he thought of going to a hospital his mind brought up a static filled memory of what Jake did to him the last time he tried to get help.

 

It left him unable to move for a week, blood coming from certain, places.

 

He truly did consider going to that free clinic he had found. Joanna was a nice lady, though she had started to pry more. She was always giving him hotline numbers and what not. Keith decided that if he started coughing blood, he would go. Haggar wanted him to hold on, he couldn't let himself die yet. No matter how much he wanted to just let go.

 

The park was a safe haven, somewhere Jake would never think to look for him. Keith stole some more change for the food vendor since Jake never kept food in the apartment, always telling Keith he would get fat.

 

_ ‘Whatever...I haven't had a hot dog in…’  _ Keith frowned. When was the last time he had decent food?

 

Keith made his way into the park, wrapping his arms tighter around his stomach. People always stared when he passed, but no one ever said anything. Some days, when the pain was at its worst, he  _ prayed  _ someone would say something. Reach out, tell him that they knew people that could help, to bring him back to his friends and family because they would help anyone. It never happened, but Keith could dream.

 

He bought the hot dog, actively ignoring the vendor staring at his face. Keith knew how bad he looked, he didn't need it validated by some stranger. He paid, making his way to his favorite bench by the pond. The park was nice, giving the city something green to counter the surrounding desert. The breeze felt good on his skin, gently bypassing the thin fabric of the only hoodie Jake let him own. He stared at the hot dog in his hand, stomach clenching painfully. Could he even eat this? Or would he throw up? He didn't want to waste it…

 

A popping noise, and a purple blaze plopped into his lap made him jump. Keith blinked, eyes widening at the electric blue muzzle whining at him. He extending a shaking hand towards the wolf, biting the inside of his cheek when the animal whined again and pressed into his hand.

 

“No! Bad boy!”

 

Keith froze at the voice, thankful his hair is hiding the damage to his face as Krolia and Kolivan ran up to them.

 

“I am so sorry, he's unruly.” Krolia grabbed the wolf by his scruff, dragging him away from Keith. The beast whined and struggled to get free. He couldn't believe it. They looked so….calm. No unnecessary tension in their expressions or bodies. Kolivan didn't have the scar on his face, his mother looked like she laughed more. It was when the wolf yapped that he shook himself from his daze. Neither Krolia or Kolivan noticed him staring.

 

“N-no it's, it's ok. He's pretty…” Keith reached his hand out again. “Does- can I give him my hot dog?”

 

_ ‘Please….please recognize me!’ _

 

“I don't see why not. He's already tried to eat our picnic.” Krolia smiled at him, and Keith almost lost it.

 

He offered the food to the wolf, letting himself smile when it was immediately snapped up. Keith bit the inside of his cheek harder to keep himself from crying. He had food, that was all. Kosmo was always begging for human food. There was no way the wolf remembered him.

 

“Does...does he have a name?” his voice shook as he ran his thumb along Kosmo's muzzle.

 

Kolivan mentioned something about returning to their picnic, leaving while tugging Kosmo behind him. 

 

“No name yet. I can't seem to find one that fits.” Krolia turned to him, and paused. She was looking right at his face.

 

“.....Kosmo. Name him Kosmo…H-he'll like it...”  _ ‘Please, mom, I'm hurt and alone I can't do this anymore please I want to come home!’  _ Keith swallowed his thoughts.

 

Krolia furrowed her brow, seeming to consider the name. Her eyes never left Keith. She turned when her name was called, Keith followed her gaze to see his old team sat around a bench. Some of the Blade with them. They all looked, happy. So happy. Keith noticed Shiro talking with Coran.

 

“Well, thank you.” Krolia turned to leave, when Keith grabbed her wrist. She blinked, looking down at him, her cheeks losing a bit of color. Slowly, Keith held her knife to her. He couldn't meet her eyes as it transformed right there in his hand. Krolia had gasped, but he pressed it into her hand.

 

“Kosmo had it…” Keith couldn't look at her as he stood, legs wobbling. He didn't see Shiro get up and jog towards them, turning quickly and leaving as fast as his body would let him. He couldn't get close. Not again. He couldn't risk the mark coming back.

 

Krolia watched him leave, eyes wide and grip tight on her blade. She barely heard Shiro talking to her.

 

“Um, what?” she finally turned her attention to him.

 

“Who was that? Did you get his name?” Shiro looked hopeful, eyes flicking between her face and the knife as it returned to its smaller state.

 

She just shook her head, looking in the direction the man left. His facial features reminded her of her first love, the first face she saw when she had crashed to Earth. But, he was different, and yet the same. The gap in her memory burned and twisted.

 

It was like she saw a ghost.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Keith kept walking, so close to tears his chest ached. He wanted to run back and cling to Krolia and beg her to take him home, beg Shiro to love him and hold him and never let him get hurt again, teach Kosmo fetch and just live a happy life for once-

 

He sputtered when he ran face first into someone, stumbling back a bit.

 

“S-sorry…” Keith yanked his hood over his head when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Easy, child.” Haggar guided him to sit in one of the seats nearby. Apparently they were at a café. “Sit. You don't look well.”

 

“What- what are you doing here?” Keith sniffled, keeping himself hunched. “You- damn it, are you having me followed?”

 

“Of course, I wanted to make sure you were alright.” the druid leaned forward, pulling down his hood and lifting his chin gently. She hissed in sympathy when she moved his hair and inspected the damage. “Clearly, things are getting worse.”

 

Keith didn't respond to that, but the tears started flowing anyway. “I-I saw mom...and Shiro and everyone…”

 

Haggar simply listened as he spoke, ordering a small meal for them both and glaring at the waitress for standing there too long.

 

“My offer still stands, you may come with me to my ship. That animal will kill you if this continues.” she frowned, thumbing away his tears and pushing his plate closer to him.

 

“I can't...I can't get close again I just can't..” Keith pushed the food around with his fork, but nibbled at the toast. “How- how do you not have guards breathing down your neck..?”

 

“Zarkon needn't worry about me. He knows I can handle myself. It's my son that is the worry wart.” Haggar chuckled lightly. “I almost have everything ready. Just a bit longer, little one.”

 

Keith finally met her gaze, bottom lip trembling. “I- what if the mark comes back..? What then? I can't- Haggar I can't do this again I just can't it hurts-”

 

Haggar shooshed him gently, placing her hand on his. “You need to trust me, Keith. I know our history is, well, to put it bluntly it was disastrous. But I'm a woman of my word. I  _ will  _ fix this. If I deserve happiness, you do as well. Whatever this punishment you think you deserve, you don't. No one-”

 

“Keith?”

 

He froze, and he put his head down so fast it had Haggar shocked. She glanced up to see that  _ beast  _ that had Keith under his thumb waltzing up to them.

 

“Baby, what are you doing out here?” his voice was sickeningly sweet. Haggar was no fool, she knew that kind of tone. “You should be at home, resting. And who is this?”

 

Keith didn't answer, flinching at the heavy hand on his shoulder. Haggar narrowed her eyes, smirking at the nervousness creeping into the man's features.

 

“Empress Honerva. And, you are-?”

 

“Jake, Keith's boyfriend. Who is extremely worried that his stubborn butt is walking around.” Jake smiled, but Haggar noticed how his grip had tightened. “The dog tripped him up on the stairs, the doctor told him to rest and relax. Right, sweetheart?”

 

Keith nodded slowly, shaking like a leaf. Haggar resigned in her fury. It would be so easy to send this fool flying into traffic, or off a cliff, or implode him on the spot. But things were different now, she could not disturb the peace. It would be a very, very bad idea to obliterate a seemingly innocent bystander.

 

“I am new to this city, on visit with the Empire. He was simply showing me the sights.” Haggar kept her head held high. This cretan would not intimidate her.

 

“Well, as nice as that is of him, he needs to get home. Right? Luckily, I got off work early.”

 

She could see the terror in Keith's eyes as he was hauled away. Haggar got to her feet to stop them, but the pleading look he gave her broke her heart. He would get it worse if she did something.

 

“Ulaz, Regris.”

 

The Blades appeared behind her, and she could feel the anger vibrating off of them.

 

“Gather the Paladins, and Krolia and Kolivan. Bring them to the Lion's hangar.” Haggar turned to them, a snarl twisting onto her face. “It seems I'm out of time.”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Keith thrashed under Jake, bleeding, pain exploding along his new wounds. His breath came in short gasps as he weakly fought the hand around his throat.

 

“J-Ja...ke....stah-...”

 

“What did you tell her? No one can fucking help you, you know that. I'm all you have, no one would want to help a pathetic nobody like you.”

 

His vision was getting spotty, tunneling on Jake's face. Keith sucked in a lungful of air when he was finally let go. Fists connected with his body again, new pain blossoming along his ribs. Something cracked, a metallic flavor filled his mouth.

 

“I know you've been stealing my money, or, have you been  _ whoring  _ yourself out?” Jake hissed into his ear, but Keith couldn't respond. He knew what was coming next.

 

Keith let himself drift, knowing he would be yanked back into his personal hell with the pain that was about to rain down on him. His mind pulled fuzzy memories to the surface, ones that never truly fit, but ones he knew were his new reality. Of when he was first in Jake's bed, when things got too rough, when Jake wouldn't stop, that first punch to the face.

 

It was that moment Keith understood. This was going to be his punishment. He willed his mind to drift, send him somewhere else. Somewhere he was safe and warm and nothing could touch him. Some nights, he was so close to death he swore he could see the astral plane Shiro had been trapped in. Keith wouldn't get his wish this time, curling his fingers tightly into the sheets below him as the first scream of the night ripped from his throat.

 

_ “I almost have everything ready. Just a bit longer, little one.” _

 

Keith prayed Haggar was right. Ten years was far too long. He couldn't do this anymore. He screamed for Shiro to save him.

 

The only answer he received was a rough hand clamped over his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy stuff in this one, mind the tags, they have been updated.
> 
> Hopefully got all my mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith stared at the wall with blank eyes, unmoving on his side. Jake went too far this time. His back stung with cracked open welts, the blood drying and tacky on his skin. His eyes slowly trailed to the fresh bruises around his wrists, up his arms. Like a twisted mosaic of violence. He always bruised easily, his pale skin made them look worse than what they were. This, though, this was- this escalated so quickly Keith didn't know what to do. He couldn't see out if his right eye, his throat was raw and copper filled his mouth.

 

He listened as Jake stomped around the apartment. He had no idea what time it was, or how long Jake had been beating him. Keith tried to move, but it took far too much energy to lift his head. He couldn't even flinch as Jake came back into the bedroom, grabbing Keith by his jaw and forced him to focus.

 

“You've made a mess. It better be clean by the time I get back.”

 

He was released from the grip, bleakly watching Jake storm out. Keith didn't hear the rustling of keys as the door slammed shut. He slowly turned his head more into the pillow below him, realizing his tears hadn't stopped since his punishment had begun.

 

Keith couldn't do this anymore.

 

Agony made his body quake as he slowly managed to get off the bed, gripping the small table near him as his legs gave out. Keith didn't need to look back to the bed to know there was blood on the sheets, and it would stay there. He couldn't do this. He had enough. A broken, almost soundless cry left him as he staggered into the bathroom.

 

The water ran a darker red this time, and for longer. White hot pain arced up his backside and into his stomach, doubling him over in violent retching. The coppery bile seared his throat. He couldn't do this, he couldn't wait any longer. What was the point? Haggar couldn't fix it, he knew she couldn't.

 

Keith ignored the little spark of anger forming in the back of his mind, too familiar and too painful to acknowledge. He managed to get dressed, trembling hands pulling one of Jake's tank tops  and some loose shorts. They hung off him, but Keith didn't care. He didn't bother with his shoes, he wouldn't need them. The glint of metal caught his eye. Jake left the keys to the hoverbike, and his wallet. He dug out the money Jake had in there, grabbing the keys and his phone.

 

He stumbled out of the apartment, leaving it unlocked and the door wide open. Keith had nothing here, Jake wouldn't let him keep things, and he gave absolutely no shits if someone came in and took everything Jake owned. The sky was clear, the sun shining brightly. Keith guessed it was late afternoon, meaning he had suffered twenty-four hours of Jake hurting him. The thought renewed his tears.

 

Slowly, he made it to Jake's hoverbike. Sitting on it had Keith whimpering in pain, vision in his good eye blurring. He could do this, he couldn't stay here anymore. Keith trailed his shaking fingers along the bike. It wasn't anywhere near like the one he rescued Shiro with, but it would have to do. The rumble of the engine had him biting back a scream as it jostled his body. Piece of junk.

 

The nagging in the back of his mind tried to flare again, but fizzled out just as quickly. Odd. It was so familiar, warm. He revved the bike, speeding off down the street.

 

_ ‘I can't hold on anymore, Haggar. I'm sorry…’ _

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Haggar wanted to scream her frustrations as she threw her book across the hangar, pacing in front of the Red Lion. She was so  _ close.  _ The Lion just couldn't reach him, the inky tendrils left over from the curse snapping the connection. What was missing? There had to be  _ something _ . She was running out of time. Haggar sent Lotor and Zethrid to fetch Keith, to carry him to her if they had to.

 

“What is it? Tell me what I'm missing.” Haggar looked up to Red, frowning when the Lion growled and paced along with her. She didn't know, either. Red just knew something was missing and she needed it back.

 

Poor beast.

 

Haggar could see the tendrils now, they twisted around the Red Lion, digging into her frame. But why? The mark was extinguished, why did it linger? They trailed outward, they connected to something. But what? Where were they connected?

 

The door to the hangar swooshed open, and a chorus of footsteps echoed off the walls as they ran to where she was standing. Haggar turned, only to be met with the Paladins, the Blade, the cosmic wolf, Keith's mother. Everyone that Keith had been close to. Shiro stepped forward, hopeful. He had been relentless for answers on who she had spoken to at the wedding, searching for a ghost he had no name for.

 

Her eyes widened. She could see the tendrils. They all connected to Shiro.

 

_ “If it wasn't for Shiro, I would have never gotten as far as I did. He saved me, brought me to the stars. I would do anything for him.” the smile Keith had given her was genuine, full of love and adoration for Shiro. _

 

Keith had given her the answer during one of the times they had run into each other. Like a puzzle piece. How could she have missed it when it had been so clear to her before everything was fixed? The connection was him. Keith would have never gone to space or found the Blue Lion is it wasn't for Shiro.

 

“Of course, it's you. It's always been you.” Haggar closed the distance between them, placing her hands on Shiro's head.

 

“What are you-”

 

“Listen to me, Paladin. He doesn't have much time left. If this works, your memories will clash, but I  _ need  _ you to focus on Keith. The times of peace you all know are  _ real,  _ but he needs you. All of you. Understand?”

 

Shiro blinked, but nodded slowly. He didn't understand what Honerva was talking about. He almost backed away when her hands began to glow as she chanted, and it felt like a shockwave pulsed through his head. He fell to his knees, nebulas dancing in his vision.

 

_ He walked up to his car, leaning down and peering at the grumpy kid sitting in the driver seat. Shiro's lips quirked up as the kid's shoulders hunched up to his ears. _

 

_ “What's your name?” _

 

_ Amethyst eyes snapped up to his face, clearly surprised by the lack of anger. _

 

Shiro gripped his head, doubling over.

 

_ Shiro hugged the boy tightly as he prepared to leave for Kerberos. _

 

_ “Don't worry, ----, I'll be back before you know it.” _

 

_ “Just...just come back safe. Ok?” _

 

Another pulse, like coils unwinding around his entire being.

 

_ “---- I want you to lead Voltron.” _

 

_ “Don't talk like that. We're both getting out of here.” _

 

These flashes battled against his memories, of Kerberos,  _ captured by Galra  _ system failure that caused his crash back to Earth,  _ aliens in an Arena chanting “Champion! Champion!”  _ crowds of people applauding him for the success of Kerberos.  _ His arm being cut away from him  _ medical staff replacing his arm with the floating prosthetic.

 

_ “Ke---, how many times are you going to save me before this is over?” _

 

_ They turned to him, smiling. “As many times as it takes.” _

 

Shiro could hear the others gasping behind him, going through the same thing as the coils snapped and evaporated. Voltron, the Coalition, Naxzela, a crumbling factory and-

 

_ “Shiro, please! I love you!” _

 

He snapped his eyes open, when did he shut them?

 

_ “I was dreaming...Keith, you saved me.” _

 

_ “We saved each other.” the words were strained. _

 

Keith.

 

The name bounced around his skull, stabbed into his soul.  _ How dare he forget. _

 

_ “Just, be happy. Please. I love you, Shiro. I meant it.” Keith's smile wavered. “I- I love all of you. I'm sorry for that. This is my fault, I should have known better than to get too close….” _

 

Shiro forced his eyes to Honerva- no, Haggar. He remembered. He remembered everything. Keith, he did something. Allura had  _ died _ , Shiro pushed himself away from Keith for  _ no reason. _

 

What has he done?

 

_ “I love you, Takashi…” _

 

Lotor was there, and the rush in Shiro's ears finally dissipated.

 

“We don't know where he is, mother. The door was open when we got there.”

 

“Paladin.” Haggar knelt to look Shiro in the eyes. “We can talk about things later. You know where he would go.”

 

The Red Lion roared behind her, all the Lions roared.

 

“What are you waiting for, Shiro?  _ Go to him! _ ” Haggar hauled him to his feet, shoving him towards Black.

 

He shook himself, running to his Lion and straight into the pilot seat. She took off immediately, barely allowing the hangar doors to open before following Red. The others right behind him. His mind raced. Why did he push Keith away like that? He remembered the hurt on his face when Shiro told him about Curtis. But Keith had smiled, told him congratulations. That heartbreaking smile…

 

_ ‘I'll find you, Keith.’ _

 

\------------------------------

 

Keith sat on the bike, a few paces away from the cliff he and Shiro would always sit at and watch the sunset or sunrise. He held a small can of soda in his hands, a barely touched sandwich in his lap. The convenient store clerk freaked out when she saw him, begging him to let her call the police at the sight of his wounds. He ignored her, slapping way too much money on the counter and leaving.

 

She couldn't help him, no one could.

 

The food and drink sat like needles in his stomach. It wasn't much of a last meal but, it was something. It reminded him of Shiro, of how they would just sit and talk for hours on their bikes. The pain in his bones wouldn't let up, even with how still he was sitting. A deep ache he tried to will away. If only he could have just, stayed a friend to Shiro. Why did that fucking mark have to wipe Keith from existence? Even if he couldn't be with Shiro the way he wanted to, just to be close to his family would have been enough.

 

Keith took one last sip of his drink, another bite of his sandwich, and set them on the bike. He got up, legs quaking. Step by agonizing step, he walked towards the edge, arms wrapped around stomach. His chest rattled every time he took a breath. He was definitely torn up inside, in more ways than one.

 

He got to the edge of the cliff, swaying. The wind was gentle, warm. The sun threw the desert cliffs in an orange glow, like flames.

 

It was beautiful.

 

This was always his last resort. Keith didn't necessarily want to die, but he was always ready to do whatever it took to protect the people he loved. They were happy now, Shiro was happy and Keith hoped he would marry Curtis someday. Allura was alive and married and she and Lance were going to live long lives together.

 

That spark in the back of his mind flared as he took another step. He tried to ignore it. He let his foot hover over the edge-

 

_ “KEITH!”  _

 

Keith yelped when an overwhelming roar sounded behind him, a gust of wind almost pushed him over the edge, and something grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He was hauled against a broad chest that trembled as a shaking hand carded through the tangles in his hair. They sunk to the ground, and Keith could finally make out the desperate whispering above him.

 

“Don't do it I'm sorry Keith I'm so sorry please I love you-”

 

His mind was blank as the spark roared into a flame.

 

_ “Cub.” _

 

Shiro rocked him gently, the others landing their Lions and running towards them. Red growled and crouched nearby. He moved his flesh hand down Keith's back, pausing at the wetness he found there. He looked down, eyes widening in horror at the blood soaking the tank top. Shiro took Keith by his shoulders, holding him back to look at his face.

 

The air felt like it was punched out of his lungs.

 

Keith was staring at him, the eye that wasn't swollen shut blown wide and hazy. The right side of his face was a sickening mix of black and purple and red, lip split and spotted with blood. Hand shaped bruises, dark and ugly wrapped around his throat. More dark patches littered his too thin frame. Shiro's blood boiled.

 

“ _ Keith _ , what- what the fuck happened to you?” the tone in his voice dripped with venom and fear.

 

Keith just stared, mouth hung slightly open. A ringtone from his pocket though made him jump, panic coloring his face and it looked so  _ unnatural  _ on him. Shiro reached down with his flesh hand into Keith's pocket, fishing out the phone and answering it. The voice on the other end was already shouting before Shiro could say anything.

 

_ “You fucking cunt! Where the fuck are you?! You left a goddamn mess in the bedroom, stole my money, stole my GODDAMN bike-” _

 

The voice continued to shout and make threats, how Keith was going to get it worse when his sorry ass finally got home. Shiro glared at the screen, bringing it to his ear.

 

“Keith is unavailable.”

 

_ “Who the fuck is this?! I knew he was whoring himself out! You tell that little slut to get his sorry ass home or-” _

 

Shiro crushed the phone in his prosthetic, swallowing his fury and turning back to Keith. He startled when he found a stream of tears rolling down the others face.

 

“Keith- hey it's, it's alright now.”

 

“You….r-r-remember me…?” Keith's voice broke, barely a sound, raw and trembling.

 

“Yeah, yeah we do. I remember, Keith. We remember everything-”

 

Shiro paled as a slow trickle of blood left the corner of Keith's mouth, eyes rolling back as he fell forward. Shiro, as carefully as he could, scooped Keith close to him. There was a buzzing in his ears as he quickly boarded the Green Lion, taking off and rushing back to the Garrison.

 

He held Keith as they flew, using his shirt to clean the blood off Keith's face and brushing his hair away from his sweat covered forehead.

 

“Just hold on, Keith...please.” Shiro whispered his pleas to the unconscious body in his arms, holding him tighter as Keith began to shake.

 

“Just hold on….”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. My motivation is slowly coming back. I'll be working on my other stuff next.
> 
> Hopefully this isnt too bad.
> 
> Enjoy.

If he had a dollar for every time he lost consciousness and woke up somewhere else, Keith could retire at the age of 30 and have a vacation home on every planet he's ever visited. With his own luxury ship.

 

The only sound that had any sort of clarity was an obnoxious beeping noise next to his ear. Keith knew the sound a little too well. Heart monitors are loud. How did he get in a hospital? Jake was going to kill him…

 

“.....stable- surgery went well….”

 

“....signs of assault….within twenty-four hours...“

 

If he could move, he would tell them to at least talk where he couldn't hear them. He felt heavy, tired, numb, but oddly comfortable. Keith knew this feeling too. Anesthesia. The voices warbled and faded in and out. Doctors being doctors, he supposed. As soon as he could move, he would leave before Jake found him. But at the moment, he couldn't open his eyes or even flinch at the gentle fingers running through his hair. The action was,familiar, but Keith was certain it was just a nurse. He didn't have anyone, and it sure as hell wasn't Jake. He was never the gentle.

 

Keith let himself sink back into his haze.

 

He wasn't sure how long he drifted in and out, but he was able to open his eyes the next time the haze cleared. Keith blinked a few times, letting his vision focus. His brow furrowed as he stared at a familiar ceiling. Was- this was the Garrison medical wing. He knew this room, it was the same one they put him in after he and Black fell. He recognized the chip in the paint right above his bed. Ironic, really. Sluggishly, he lifted his arms and felt his face. Breathing tube. He could get this out. Not like he hasn't done it before.

 

Keith took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he pulled on the tube. He screwed his eyes shut and coughed as he finally pulled it free. A weak groan left him as he tossed off the bed. He had to leave. Garrison or not, Jake could find him here, somehow. Jake always found him. He slowly got into a sitting position, moving the blankets and lifting his shirt. Keith's eyes widened a bit at the gauze and bandages wrapped around him. Damn, Jake really fucked him up this time. His head snapped up at the sound of voices from the hallway.

 

“You can't be serious. You can't transfer him-”

 

He blinked. Was….was that,  _ Shiro _ ? That's not possible. He- he was at the cliffs? Maybe they were patrolling and Keith passed out before he could jump. That's it. That  _ had  _ to be it. They didn't remember him, he was a ghost.

 

“My  _ fiance  _ has been sick for a very long time. He needs a hospital that can guarantee he won't hurt himself.”

 

Keith swallowed thickly before ripping out his IV and removing the patches on his chest. Jake already found him. He was going to make him go back to that fucking hospital that shoved pills down his throat and made him think he was actually crazy.

 

He had to get the fuck out of here.  _ Now. _ Luckily, he knew this facility like the back of his hand. Like how to get to the roof from this very room with no one noticing. Keith swung his legs over the edge of the bed, unwilling to stop long enough for the nausea to die down before he made his way to the vent in the wall. It was big enough for him to squeeze through-

 

And was currently screwed shut.

 

_ ‘Of course. I fix things and now the Garrison keeps up on its fucking maintenance.’  _ Keith swore to himself. The voices in the hall moved further away, getting quieter. He steadied his nerves, slowly opening the door and peeking out. His vision wobbled as he tiptoed out of the room, thanking his Galra genetics for giving him those bursts of energy when he needed it.

 

“Keith!”

 

Like right now to get the hell away from the bastard that kept him hostage.

 

Keith bolted down the hall, away from the voices, past worried faces and shouts, ignoring the stabbing pains making themselves known through the fog of medicine. He couldn't let Jake catch him. All he needed to do was steal a hover bike and just, drive it off the fucking cliffs and he would never be hurt again-

 

_ “This way.”  _

 

Keith stumbled at the voice buzzing in the back of his skull. So familiar, but he followed its lead. Down corridors, through a set of doors, across the hangar-

 

Keith skidded to a halt in front of the Red Lion, wheezing. He was about to collapse, his legs quaking. All he could do was stare up at Red as more people ran up behind him.

 

“Keith, baby you shouldn't be running around. You're really hurt-” Jake's voice was deceptively sweet. Keith could hear him take a few steps closer before Red braces herself, roaring loudly and wrapping her paws around Keith like a protective barrier.

 

He couldn't hear Jake swear as Red began to rumble, crouching low enough to gently press her nose against Keith.

 

_ “Cub. Mine.” _

 

Heat flooded the back of his mind, warming him from the inside out. It bled into his bones and his very core. Warmth Keith hadn't felt in ten years.

 

_ “Mine, my cub. My Paladin.” _

 

Keith's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. His voice wouldn't come to him. Her- her Paladin?

 

“R-Red…?”

 

Her paws shifted behind him, then shifted back. The footsteps approaching him here quiet, almost careful. Keith lifted a shaking hand and placed it on Red's nose, tears rolling down his face as she purred.

 

“I'm….not hallucinating? This- it isn't a dream?” Keith didn't turn, trying his best to stay standing.

 

“Keith…” Shiro reached for him. “Keith, I-”

 

“Is...this part of my punishment too…?” Keith's voice was soft, rough.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I'm- I'm dreaming, or dead....” he curled his fingers against Red, shoulders trembling. “You shouldn't remember anything..…”

 

“You aren't dreaming, and you're not dead. I- Keith we remember everything. Hagg- Honerva fixed it. But- who hurt you? Was it that guy Jake?” Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder.

 

Red moved her paws, and Keith turned enough to see two Blades forcefully removing Jake from the hangar. The other Paladins rushed to his side, along with Coran, Krolia, Kolivan, and Kosmo. They were staring at him, expressions a mix of guilt and fear. Like they were afraid to touch him.

 

Keith's bottom lip trembled as he turned back to Shiro.

 

“C...can- can I come home now..?” a weak sob escaped him as he reached out to the Black Paladin, ignoring the question. “Sh-Shiro I wanna come home I'm tired I can't do this anymore…”

 

Shiro gently pulled Keith into his arms as soon as he broke down, wailing and clinging onto Shiro like he would fade away. He didn't notice when he was picked up, carried away from Red. Keith sobbed harder, he didn't want to leave his Lion, he just got her back. She purred, and he could feel her wrap around his being, like she used to.

 

Keith was placed back onto a bed, thick tears rolling down his face as he tried to reach for Shiro again. Gentle hands cupped his cheeks as he was hooked back up to the IV. Voices around him started to fade as the medication took effect. Red purred louder in the back of his mind.

 

_ “My cub. I have missed you so. You are safe now.”  _ She continued to purr as he fell asleep.  _ “My beautiful, strong cub.” _

 

He tried to stay awake, tried to focus on Shiro. Keith pleaded for them to stay, don't leave, don't let Jake hurt him anymore. If they answered him, their voices were drowned out by the fog and static in his ears.

 

Keith prayed he wasn't dreaming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully got my mistakes, kind of a short update.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> My twitter: @kibathecryptid 
> 
> My tumblr: kibamakara

The moon hung low as Haggar made her way to Keith's room. Kolivan had informed her that he had gotten out of his second surgery a few vargas ago, and she  _ needed  _ to see how he was doing.

 

She quietly, and slowly, opened the door. The Paladins had taken residence in Keith's room, refusing to leave him alone just in case he tried to run again. Sometimes one of them would be in front of the door. She suspected it was so Jake couldn't get in. A smart move. The bastard was cunning, trying to get Keith transferred to some hospital that she was unaware of. Between her and the Paladins, they were pulling everything they could to stall it. But Jake was surprisingly cunning, producing papers that appeared to be legal documents about insurance and marriage jargon that was a mystery to her. Human weddings were strange, but the witch knew better than to believe Keith would willingly bind himself to this monster. 

 

Haggar stood at the foot of the bed, frowning. Krolia and Shiro looked like they haven't slept. They barely looked up when she entered the room, Krolia slowly carding her fingers through her son's hair. The other Paladins were crowded onto a makeshift bed of pushed together cots, sleeping. Keith's wolf lay across his legs, dutifully keeping watch of his boy.

 

“How is he?” Haggar was pleased to see that Keith wasn't on a breathing tube, but a mask instead. He must have wrecked his throat pulling out the first one.

 

Krolia swallowed thickly, taking a shuddering breath before answering. “Surgery went well, he tore himself up again running like that…”

 

Haggar nodded, placing her hand gently on the side rail of his bed. He looked pained, even in his sleep. She opened her mouth to speak, but Shiro beat her to it.

 

“He's- he's heavily sedated...he kept trying to rip his IV out.” Shiro gripped his hair with his Altean hand, the flesh one gently holding Keith's. “He didn't believe me when I told him we remember…”

 

“The curse takes its toll on those affected. Ten years have been stripped away from him, just give him time.” Haggar sighed. “What about that beast trying to get him?”

 

“The doctors did a…” Shiro's expression twisted, like he couldn't bear to say it. “They did a kit for the sexual assault, the results aren't in yet, but he needs to tell us what happened. We can't just- we can't make Jake disappear now that the Garrison is involved.”

 

Those words ended in a growl, and Haggar had to agree. Having that cretan vanish would be ill-advised.

 

“What kind of connections does he have? He can't possibly have any sort of pull.” she raised an eyebrow.

 

“We aren't sure. But there's steps to take now, we can't-” Shiro trailed off when Krolia’s breath hitched.

 

“I- I saw him in the park...I didn't recognize my own son.” she covered her mouth to quiet her sobs, excusing herself quickly so she wouldn't wake Keith.

 

Haggar watched her leave, sighing softly before taking her seat next to Keith. Her eyes trailed over his form before sliding up to Shiro. She wasn't sure who looked worse.

 

“He will pull through. He's a fighter.” Haggar searched his face. “None of this is your fault.”

 

“How is it not my fault?” Shiro's voice shook as he ran his thumb gently along Keith's knuckles. “How many times did I pass him on the street and had no idea who he was? I saw him at the cemetery, and did  _ nothing. _ I pushed him away-”

 

“The mark did that. It takes, it takes until the bearer is reduced to either madness or nothing.” she pinned him with a look, stopping his train of thought. “He knew there would he consequences.”

 

This information didn't make Shiro feel any better. In fact, hot tears began to roll down his face as he looked at the blackened skin on the right side of Keith's face. “Do...do you think he knew this is what would happen to him?”

 

“He knew that you would all forget him, yes. But even if he knew this is how he would end up, do you truly think he wouldn't have done what he did?” Haggar's eyes softened. “He told me he would do it all over again if he had the chance.”

 

Shiro looked stricken, his gaze falling. Haggar stood, moving to his side of the bed and placing her hand on his shoulder. Shiro flinched, looking up at her in distrust. She couldn't blame him for that.

 

“We can all have a long discussion about this when Keith is safe, alright?” she gave him a small smile. “I'll do what I can on my end. Get some rest, Paladin.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

A weak groan left his lips, muffled by whatever the plastic thing was on his face. He clumsily lifted his arm to pull it off, but a slender hand grasped his wrist to stop him.

 

“Keith, I swear to god if you try and leave this bed I'm strapping you to it.”

 

Keith slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the spots in his vision to find Lance staring at him. Kosmo was still on his legs, whining softly as he began to stir. His brow furrowed. What was he doing here? 

 

“You scared the shit out of us, man.” Lance rubbed his eye, sniffling.

 

“Wh- why are you here...?” Keith's tongue felt too big for his mouth. Hopefully, Lance could understand him.

 

Thankfully, Lance moved the mask down enough so he could hear Keith more clearly. “Why wouldn't I be? The others would be here right now too, but they're trying to stop you from getting transferred. You've been out for a couple of days...”

 

Keith only looked more confused. He tried to sit up, much to Lance's dismay. The Blue Paladin helped Keith sit up, moving the bed and adjusting the pillows so he would be a little bit comfortable. Keith closed his eyes, catching his breath before looking at Lance again.

 

“Why…?” his voice was rough, thick with emotion just from seeing Lance. “You- you shouldn't- shouldn't be here….shouldn't r-remember…”

 

“Keith…” Lance wanted to start crying again. Shiro had told them that Keith didn't believe him, but he prayed it wasn't true. “I- we had a bonding moment.”

 

Keith's eyes widened, giving Lance a better view at how bloodshot his right eye was, the vessels broken and damaged inside. He looked so small and pale against the hospital bed, it had Lance's heart constricting.

 

“Y-you…”

 

“You cradled me in your arms. I lied when I said I didn't remember it. And we totally couldn't figure out the swimming pool, and you told me to leave the math to Pidge, and-” Lance hiccuped, tears renewing at the bewildered look on Keith's face. “I call you Mullet and Samurai and I started that stupid rivalry with you and- and I…”

 

A wounded sound from Keith had Lance trailing off, eyes going wide as Keith's expression morphed from bewilderment to confusion and fear. Kosmo carefully shuffled up from his spot on the bed, whimpering and gently laying down so Keith could cling to him. Which he did, broken sobs muffled in the wolf's fur. Lance hovered his hands over Keith's back, unsure of what to do. There was so much to say, to apologize for.

 

“You, you were at my wedding…” Lance tried, carefully placing his hand on Keith's back, knowing his wounds were still fresh.

 

Keith sniffled, lifting his head enough to side glance Lance. “I...I would never miss your wedding, Sharpshooter…”

 

“....but you got hurt for being there, didnt you?”

 

Keith froze, tensing up as the heart monitor began to signal his panic. He clung to Kosmo tighter, hiding his face once more, flinching when Lance pulled him into a hug.

 

“Hey, it's ok. You're fine, nothing is gonna happen to you. Not if we can help it, ok?” Lance rocked Keith gently, whispering reassurances him as he trembled and sobbed. Keith violently flinched when the sounds of an argument could be heard outside of the room. The Blue Paladin did his best to cover Keith's ears, to shield him from the sounds. Two of the voices grew more faint as they moved away from the door. It opened slowly, Shiro pausing when he saw Keith sitting up.

 

“ _ Keith _ ..” he was at the bedside in an instant, shooing Kosmo away enough for him to take over for Lance.

 

“I'm...I'm dreaming- I'm dreaming, or d-dead this isn't real the mark- the mark could come back I  _ can't do this again  _ I can't-” Keith wheezed into the fabric of Shiro's uniform, flinching again when he was maneuvered so the breathing mask could be placed back on him again.

 

“Breathe, Keith, you aren't dreaming. You aren't dead. We remember, I  _ swear  _ we remember...Hunk and Pidge are trying to find anything to keep you here, Krolia is looking over what Ulaz and Regris reported to Haggar.” Shiro rocked Keith gently. “Allura is working with Iverson to try and stall the transfer. He won't get you, Keith. But- but you gotta tell us what happened-”

 

Keith wailed, trying to push Shiro away and failing. Raw terror gripped and clawed at his chest. One of the doctors rushed at the sound of the heart monitor, pushing a sedative into Keith's IV. He whimpered, his limbs feeling heavy again. The sounds around him warbled and faded, like he was underwater. He couldn't tell them, they wouldn't believe him.

 

Shiro laid him back down as he fell back asleep, setting his jaw and pushing his emotions down. He and Lance shared a look, both frowning. They looked up when the door opened, Allura striding in with a grim expression.

 

“We, we couldn't stop the transfer. He leaves tomorrow.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm.....hopefully I can get another fic updated soon. Tomorrow's my bday so it wont be then.
> 
> Kind of a short update again.
> 
> Hopefully this doesnt suck. Writers block sucks.
> 
> Enjoy.

The view from this window was always one of the best, Keith decided. He could watch the sunrise or sunset with no obstructions. He curled his hands against the fabric of his hospital shirt, trying his best not to focus on the broken, sunken, hollow reflection staring back at him. He wanted to focus on the soft, peach like hue of the morning.

 

This would be the last time he would see this view.

 

Keith shifted in the wheelchair, tempted to rip everything out again and leave. Just, run. Somewhere. Anywhere. Jake was having him “transferred” to another hospital. A lie, a blatant lie. Keith wouldn't be going to another hospital. Jake would take him back to the apartment, lock him in that closet again, torture and assault him until he was dead. Jake would kill him this time, he was sure of it. Keith didn't bother to wipe the tears away when the door opened, soft footsteps approaching him.

 

“Keith…I'm sorry, we tried to stop the transfer.”

 

Shiro gently turned his chair away from the window when Keith sniffled, crouching in front of him. His eyes slid to Shiro. Did he truly remember? Or was Keith being stupid again? He should play it off, save himself from the agonizing hope that he could come home. He quickly shifted his eyes from Shiro.

 

“...Hey, Shirogane, right..? How are- how are you and Curtis?” Keith forced a smile. “Saw you two on TV…You're- you're a Paladin, aren't you-”

 

The more Keith rambled on, the more Shiro's heart broke. He was trying to play it off, act like he didn't know anything. Shiro bit the inside of his cheek, thinking of how he could get Keith to believe that he remembered everything.

 

“You stole my car.”

 

That got Keith to stop, pinning Shiro with a wide eyed look. The fear in his face, the helpless and broken look, the deep bruises, it was all wrong. Keith should never look like this.

 

“Wh-what..?”

 

“When we first met, you stole my car. I helped you here at the Garrison, you were there when I left for Kerberos, you broke me out of here when they had me under quarantine.” Shiro took a deep breath. “I asked you how many times were you going to save me before the war was over, and you said-”

 

“....as many times as it takes….” Keith's bottom lip trembled.

 

“I remember the fight at the clone facility, I remember what you said.” Shiro kept talking, even as the door opened again. “You don't have to go with him, Keith. We-  _ I  _ want you to come home.”

 

“Shirogane, they're ready for him.” Iverson looked on, solemn. Jake standing impatiently next to him, arms crossed. They filed into the room with the rest of the Paladins, Haggar, Kolivan and Krolia. Kosmo popped in right next to Keith, whining softly.

 

“Keith…” Shiro dropped his voice to a whisper so Jake couldn't hear him, gently cupping Keith's face in his hands and frowned when he flinched violently. “You don't have to hurt anymore.”

 

Shiro rubbed tender circles right behind Keith's left ear, like he used to before all this happened. It calmed him down, got him to talk. Keith made a breathy and wounded noise, clutching his shirt as he slowly nuzzled his face into Shiro's flesh hand, eyes closed. Tears welled up in Keith's eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

 

“Touching. Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to get my fiance to a  _ real _ hospital.” Jake moved closer, reaching a hand out to Keith. “Come on, baby. Let's-”

 

“....I'm not your “baby”...” 

 

It was like a pressure change, the way the air tensed around them. Jake worked his jaw, leaning in closer to Keith as Shiro continued to rub behind his ear and glaring at Jake.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Keith took a shuddering breath, opening his eyes enough to give Shiro a pained look. “He- he was nice, at first. Fucking cliche, Lance would have laughed. Until...until he first brought me to that prison he calls an apartment-”

 

“Keith-”

 

“I deserve it, though, everything I get. He just- he just won't let up and I'm  _ tired _ -”

 

“ _ Keith,  _ enough. You're delusional. We're leaving-” Jake sounded like he was losing his cool, reaching for Keith again. Kosmo snapped at his hand, growling.

 

“Don't make me go, Shiro…” a sob left Keith, his grip on his shirt tightening more as thick tears rolled down his cheeks. “He won't take me to a hospital he'll lock me in that closet-”

 

“ _ Keith! _ ”

 

“Does he hit you?” the commanding tone of Shiro's voice silenced Jake. Keith fell quiet, eyes darting between Shiro and Jake. The Black Paladin framed Keith's face with his hands, blocking Jake from his view. “He can't do anything to you, Keith. You can tell me. Does he hit you?”

 

Keith's face crumpled, his shoulders twitching with repressed sobs. “E...E-every day for the last ten years…beats me… A-almost saw the astral plane a few times…”

 

“If you don't shut the fuck up-” Jake stepped back when Kosmo got between him and Keith. The wolf's hackles raised and his lips pulled back to bare his teeth.

 

“Keith, I- I have to ask, because they found evidence of it…” Shiro swallowed, getting Keith's attention again. “Did he rape you?”

 

That broke whatever hold Keith had on his emotions, harsh sobs ripping from his chest. “A-all the t-time….”

 

Shiro pulled Keith in close, mindful of the IV still in his arm. There was commotion behind him, the furious curses spewed at Keith fading away as silence fell over the room once more.

 

“I-I wanna come  _ home  _ Takashi please let me come home I can't- I can't do this anymore  _ please _ he'll kill me if I go back there-”

 

“No, he won't. He's never laying a hand on you again, Keith.” Shiro rubbed tender circles into Keith's back, rocking him slowly, swallowing his emotions as his fingers felt every jut of bone on the sobbing Paladin's back. “You're coming home, you're coming home and  _ no one  _ is going to hurt you ever again.”

 

Keith slowly reached out, letting his fingers curl into the fabric of Shiro's shirt and clinging to him like he would fade away. “B-but...the transfer-”

 

“Isn't going to happen. We tried to stop it, but you don't have any records after the foster system. There isn't anything to prove that Krolia is your mother.” Shiro pulled away enough to look Keith in the eyes. “But it's not happening now. We'll take care of that, that jackass. Ok?”

 

“I don't- I can't testify, Shiro. He'll find a way to shut me up he always finds a way-” Keith curled his arms around his middle again, doing his best to stop crying.

 

“Don't worry about that, alright? We'll talk about it if that needs to happen.” Shiro thumbed away his tears.

 

Keith sniffled, nodding slowly. “It...can I lay down? H-hurts..”

 

Shiro nodded, wheeling Keith closer to the bed. He carefully maneuvered him into his arms before laying him down, moving the IV bags to the pole beside the bed. As Shiro started to leave to get a nurse, Keith grabbed his hand in a weak grip.

 

“D-don't leave...please…” Keith winced, letting Shiro go. “U-unless Curtis needs you….”

 

Shiro didn't hesitate, gently sliding into the bed next to Keith. The other made a confused noise as he was situated into Shiro's arms.

 

“Curtis and I aren't together, so I can stay as long as you need me to.”

 

“Wh-what..? I'm sorry- I can't fix it anymore-” Keith blinked when Shiro shushed him.

 

“We can talk about everything later, when you feel better.” they got comfortable, Keith immediately falling asleep nestled against Shiro's chest.

 

The others found them like that a few hours later, both fast asleep.

 

Keith was home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated.
> 
> I have zero legal background, so if it sounds like I pulled info out of my ass, I did lol.
> 
> Hope I got my mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Twitter: @kibathecryptid 
> 
> Tumblr: kibamakara

Keith was greeted to warm food when he woke up again, Hunk sitting next to his bed, Kosmo on his legs. The Yellow Paladin helped him sit up, arranging his pillows to keep him propped and comfortable. Keith still felt hazy, this  _ still  _ didn't feel real. He didn't notice Hunk had set up his food tray until he felt a spoon press gently into his hand. Absently, he took a small bite of the soup.

 

He nearly started crying again.

 

“Whoa- hey, you're ok little buddy.” Hunk rubbed his back slowly, almost ready to cry himself. “Don't eat too quick, ok? There's plenty, and you don't wanna get sick.”

 

The bowl wasn't even half empty when Keith set the spoon down, unable to finish it. He tried to apologize for wasting food, flinching when Hunk took the bowl away. The Yellow Paladin was quick to assure him that it was perfectly fine, that he needed to slowly build himself up again and that he was nowhere near upset with him.

 

“Wh-where's Shiro..?” Keith folded his arms over his stomach, keeping his head ducked down.

 

“In a meeting. He'll come back when it's over, along with everyone else.”

 

They sat in silence for a while. Keith never lifted his head, didn't speak. Hunk worried his lip with his teeth. This wasn't how Keith was supposed to be. He was usually quiet before, sure, but this? Hunk didn't know what to do.

 

“You know….” He cleared his throat. “We- we are friends, Keith.”

 

Keith looked up so quick, Hunk thought he would pass out. He was staring at him with wide, scared eyes. Hunk reached out, slowly placing his hand on Keith's shoulder.

 

“I mean it. We're friends, and we're all going to fix this.” Hunk gently pulled him closer, wrapping Keith up in a warm hug. “Honestly, we might end up hovering for a long while. Hope that's ok.”

 

Keith's shoulders hitch, but he curls himself into the embrace. Hunk feels when trembling hands curl into his shirt.

 

“This...this still doesn't feel real, Hunk…” Keith sniffled, burrowing his face more into Hunk's chest and ignoring the bite of the bruises. “I- what if it's all a dream? I'm gonna wake up and be  _ back there  _ and I don't know if I can handle that-”

 

“It's not a dream, little buddy. I promise.” Hunk rubbed his back slowly. “Want to get some fresh air? I can set your wheelchair up, and it's nice outside. Just gotta send Shiro a message and tell him what we're doing.”

 

The Yellow Paladin felt a soft nod against his chest, and he reached for his communicator.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“You know if we get caught, it'll do more harm than good to your friend.” Matt frowned, watching Pidge type away at her laptop with her tongue out.

 

“I  _ need  _ to do this, Matt. You may not really remember him, but we do.” Pidge grumbled, looking through every medical file with patients named “Keith”. “He needs us, and I'm not letting that shit stain get him.”

 

Matt nodded, typing away at his own computer. Pidge told him to find everything he could about Jake, and proceed to ruin his life. Which Matt wholeheartedly agreed to, especially after seeing how distraught Keith had been after just seeing the bastard. His memory of Keith was fuzzy at best, but the urge to keep him out of harms way was strong. Something about Naxcella, a barrier, fear that Keith would crash into it. Matt wanted to keep him safe as much as his sister.

 

“Well, I've already frozen his accounts. Looks like he used to work for an asylum, got fired for how he treated the patients-”

 

“Wait. I got something.” Pidge's fingers hovered over the keys, anger beginning to color her features.

 

“What? Pidge? Hey don't glare at your laptop too hard. You'll set it on fire.” He looked over her shoulder, blinking at the information on the screen.

 

“Keith's half Galra? Trippy…” Matt frowned. “Oh, shit. Jake sent him to  _ that  _ asylum? I've heard rumors about that place- hey wait!”

 

Pidge slammed her laptop shut, gathering it up and sprinting from the room. Matt groaned, running after her towards Keith's room.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Hunk had gotten Keith into his wheelchair when Pidge and Matt burst through the door. Keith flinched so hard that he almost fell over, but slowly looked up at Pidge when she crouched in front of him.

 

“Keith, did you tell Jake you were half Galra?” Pidge searched his face, biting back her anger at the fear that seemed to be permanently etched into his face.

 

He was silent for a moment, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. The fear left his eyes for a moment, replaced with confusion, but he shook his head slowly.

 

“How did he find out?” She placed her hand on his knee, giving a reassuring squeeze.

 

“.....y-you know how my eyes turn yellow if I'm, if I'm stressed?” Keith averted his gaze, picking at his shirt. “Happened- happened a lot...Jake caught on that I wasn't normal…”

 

“He knew, though.” Pidge urged Keith to look at her. “He knew, and he still sent you to that asylum.”

 

Keith flinched again, but he nodded slowly, bottom lip trembling. “I wasn't there long. Maybe- maybe two months? But…”

 

“But it was long enough. That's all I needed to know.” Pidge hugged him gently before picking her laptop back up and dashing from the room. Matt groaned and ran after her.

 

Hunk didn't need to ask what that was all about to do know why Keith started to cry again.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Keeping him here is his best option.” Haggar sat between Shiro and Krolia, glaring at Jake and his attorney.

 

“Not to be rude, your  _ Highness,  _ but what do any of you know what's best for him?” Jake sneered. “I'm all he has, and he's very sick.”

 

“He's not sick. You beat him-” Shiro clenched his fists.

 

“And who's to say that you didn't put that in his head?”

 

Shiro started to speak again, when Pidge and Matt practically kicked the door in. She marched straight up to Iverson and almost slammed her laptop down, flipping it open again so he could see the data she had pulled up.

 

“He sent Keith to that building on the outskirts of town, known for how poorly they treat hybrids. Keith is half Galra, and he knew it.”

 

“The kid's Galra?” Jake's attorney looked between Jake and Pidge as Iverson looked over the files, his frown deepening as he read. Jake paled, and Shiro kicked back a smirk.

 

“DNA can confirm it, but Krolia is his mother.” Pidge crossed her arms.

 

“I met his father before the treaties were signed. He looks human, and I thought he would have a better life here on Earth.” Krolia set her jaw. “We thought it best to not reveal his heritage…”

 

Before Jake could speak, Haggar stood. “If I may, I request that Jake be turned over to the Empire. Assault is taken very seriously in Galran culture, and the punishment will be swift. Besides, even if he  _ did  _ manage to convince anyone to let him take Keith away from the Garrison, the Red Lion would stop at nothing to get him back.”

 

Jake stared at Haggar, working his jaw. She stared back, unphased.

 

“Aside from being a Paladin, Keith is also apart of the Blade of Marmora. We have many operatives working undercover across the universe, from different races, to uphold the peace. Their identities are kept secret, even from Zarkon. Only I and other members know of them. The crimes committed against Keith are severe enough for immediate imprisonment.”

 

Jake turned to his attorney, but they frowned as they had a turn looking at Pidge's laptop.

 

“It's out of my hands now, Jake. I didn't even know this information.” They stood, murmuring a farewell before leaving.

 

“You- you can't be serious?!” Jake stood, taking a step towards the door. “You had no right getting that information-”

 

He was stopped by Thace and Antok, both taking ahold of Jake tightly by his arms. Haggar strode towards him, gripping Jake by the jaw tightly and leaning in close.

 

“You're hold on him is broken,  _ boy. _ Say goodbye to the sunlight.”

 

The witch nodded towards Thace and Antok, and they hauled Jake out of the room. Haggar inhaled, letting the tension in her shoulders fade when she exhaled and turned to Shiro and Krolia.

 

“Come, we should tell Keith the good news.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have bee updated

“Explain to me  _ one more time  _ how highly trained Blade operatives lose a  _ human?! _ ”

 

Haggar seethed, beyond furious. She glared at Antok and Thace as they knelt before her, heads lowered.

 

“We apologize, Empress, but there seems to be a traitor within our ranks-” Thace flinched when Haggar slammed her fist into the wall.

 

“Who?” She breathed through her nose, trying her best to reign her anger in. “Have you found out  _ who? _ ”

 

“We are working as fast as we can, Empress.” Kolivan stood next to Antok, hands clasped tightly behind his back. “What about kit? What will we tell him?”

 

Haggar ran a hand over her face, for once, unsure of how to proceed. They haven't even told Keith that the transfer had been stopped yet, and this new information just destroyed everything she had in mind for Keith.

 

“The Paladins, do they know?” Haggar turned to Kolivan.

 

“No, not yet, Empress. We came to find you as soon as we could.”

 

“Then you three will tell them. Let me speak with Keith. Alone.”

 

They nodded, leaving quickly to gather the Paladins and Krolia. Haggar squared her shoulders, moving with purpose towards Keith's room.

 

Luckily, he was alone, sitting in his wheelchair in front of the window, picking at a small plate of food. Keith looked up when the door shut behind her, and he managed a small smile.

 

“How are you feeling, little one?” Haggar sat in the chair closest to him as he turned to face her.

 

“Like shit, but- but ok, I think. I- can't believe they remember…” he turned back to his food, pushing it around the plate.

 

“Well, I have some news.” She cleared her throat, placing her hand gently on his knee. “We stopped the transfer.”

 

The fork in his hand dropped to the plate, and Keith looked to Haggar with such hope in his eyes, she almost didn't want to tell him the bad news.

 

“The...transfer- it's, it's not gonna happen?” Keith's hands shook when he gripped Haggar's. “Y-you stopped it?”

 

“Yes, boy, we stopped it. Your friends helped.” She squeezed his hand, taking the other in her own and holding them tightly. “But…”

 

Keith tilted his head, frowning as he searched her face. “But…?”

 

Haggar inhaled, looking him in the eye. “Jake escaped our custody. There is a traitor amongst the Blades, and they aided in his escape. We don't know where he is.”

 

What color he had in his face drained, his eyes widening slowly. He didn't speak, he barely breathed. Haggar watched a vacant look gloss over Keith's eyes, and his hands went slack in hers.

 

“Keith?” Haggar squeezed his hands again, trying to get his attention. Keith just kept staring, somewhere past her, but his breathing was becoming more shallow.

 

The door opened, and Shiro was immediately at Keith's side, Kolivan and Krolia following close behind him.

 

“Keith?” Shiro took his hands from Haggar, trying to get his attention. “Keith- Keith, breath. You need to calm down before you pass out. We're going to find him, he can't get you. He  _ won't  _ get you again, Keith-”

 

Thick tears rolled down Keith's face, and Shiro was no stranger to the beginnings of a flashback. He quickly gathered the Red Paladin into his arms, keeping the arm with the IV line pinned to his side. The scream that left Keith made everyone jump but Shiro, who kept him in his arms as he shook and wailed. A nurse had come in when he heard the screaming, but Shiro shook his head at the mention of a sedative.

 

Shiro doubted he could talk Keith out of this, so he rocked the shrieking Paladin slowly. He pressed his face to the top of Keith's head, ignoring the bite of his nails digging into his skin as Keith tried to break free from the hold on him. The Black Paladin could hear Haggar, Krolia and Kolivan talking behind them, about how Keith's eyes were turning yellow. Shiro braced himself, knowing exactly how this was going to go.

 

Keith screamed and growled, biting and clawing at Shiro in a desperate attempt to get away from his nightmares. Shiro ignored it, tightening his grip on the hybrid. The ferocity of Keith's panic, and how attacking was his first reaction, was alarming. Shiro remembered Keith's panic attacks, how the Red Paladin would just stare at nothing and escape to whatever safe space he retreated to when it got bad. He was  _ never  _ this animalistic.

 

Eventually, ten bites and plenty of claw marks later, Keith's screaming dissolved into weak sobs. He stopped thrashing, leaning heavily into Shiro as he cried.

 

“Sh- Shr'o- gon’....get-” weak hands gripped at Shiro's uniform as Keith tried to talk between his shuddering wheezes.

 

“Sh, don't try to talk. He won't touch you again, I  _ swear  _ he won't touch you again, Keith. We'll think of something, we  _ always  _ think of something..” Shiro carefully ran his flesh hand up and down Keith's back, trying his best to soothe him. With one last ragged sob, Keith went limp against Shiro.

 

“Keith?” Shiro jostled him gently, looking towards the nurse when Keith didn't respond. The nurse pressed his fingers to the pulse point of the hybrid's neck.

 

“He's ok, or as about as ok as he can be. He's unconscious.”

 

The nurse helped Shiro get Keith back into his bed, adjusting the IV and cleaning away the blood on his skin.

 

“You should get those looked at, Sir.” The nurse pointed at the wounds on Shiro, but he shook his head.

 

“They aren't bad, I've dealt with worse.” Shiro didn't look up from Keith's face, the nurse taking his leave.

 

A hand on his shoulder made him look up, and he blinked owlishly at Krolia.

 

“Sit, let me see your wounds.” Krolia had a first aid kit in her hand, and Shiro couldn't tell her no.

 

Haggar and Kolivan quietly left the room, sharing a look.

 

“Has he ever acted like that before?” Haggar motioned Kolivan to follow, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

“No, never like that.” Kolivan growled, his lip twitching up to bare his teeth. “That was pure terror and distress, instinct took over..”

 

She nodded, stopping and turning to Kolivan as they reached the junction in the hallway.

 

“Gather the Blades you trust the most, Kolivan. In secret. We need to cut this off at the head before it escalates. I will ask the Paladins to look into the asylum Keith was held in.”

 

Kolivan nodded, disappearing from the hall. Haggar straightened herself, making her way towards her ship.

 

_ ‘Things may be peaceful, but that monster has forced my hand. Old habits truly die hard.’ _ Her face pulled into a hard frown. She didn't want to resort to her old ways as a druid, but she had no choice.

 

Keith saved them all, and it was time someone saved him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for these slow updates.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Twitter: @kibathecryptid 
> 
> Tumblr: kibamakara

Keith picked at his food, knowing the other Paladins were watching him. They had decided to sit in his room for lunch, and to discuss what they were going to do about Jake.

 

And apparently get answers about why Keith did what he did.

 

"I don't, know where to start…" Keith chewed on his lip, pushing food around his plate.

 

"Perhaps the beginning?" Allura furrowed her brow. "How did you get the mark?"

 

He took a deep breath, curling his hand into his blanket. "I was born with it. It was like a birthmark, or something. It never hurt, so my dad wasn't worried about it."

 

Keith glanced up, Allura's expression urging him to continue. He sighed, deciding on telling them how he found out it was a curse.

 

_ Once, while with his father at fair, Keith wandered off. He was old enough, eight years old and ready to walk on his own. His father would be with the other firefighters at their booth, Keith would be fine. He passed a dark colored tent, happily picking away at his cotton candy when he heard a woman's voice from within. Figuring it was worth checking it out, Keith went inside. He had some change left from his candy, maybe he could get something cool. He could barely see inside, the only light coming from the candles placed on a table in the middle. The whole tent looked like it crawled out of a movie he saw once. _

 

_ “Oh, dear child.” an old woman approached him from the other side of the table. “You poor thing, you have a curse.” _

 

_ “A what?” Keith blinked. Curse? Those didn't exist. _

 

_ “A curse, my boy.” she gently poked her bony finger to his chest. “You cannot get close to anyone. For those around you to be safe, you must stay away. If you don't, the consequences will be dire.” _

 

_ Keith wasn't stupid. Young, sure, but not stupid. He wanted to tell this woman off, and he would have if his father hadn't taught him to be polite. _

 

_ “What kind of consequences?” _

 

"I didn't believe it at first. I mean, seriously? Curses?" His laugh was humorless, pained. "If I would have known what it could do I would have never used it…"

 

"When, when did you first use it?" Pidge glanced up at Keith from her data pad, typing any information he could give them.

 

"....when I was nine...my- my friend and I were playing catch and the ball rolled into the street…" Keith rubbed a hand over his face, wincing a bit as he shifted. "I don't even know how I activated it, I just, wanted my friend back."

 

Shiro sat down on the bed next to Keith, frowning. "What happened after that?"

 

"My friend was back, but he didn't remember me. Dad- dad didn't come home that night…" Keith stabbed at his food, swallowing his emotions. "The next time I used it, I was with my first foster family. Someone had poisoned their dog, and I brought him back. But...I woke up in a shit hole, locked in some basement while my new foster parents screamed at each other upstairs."

 

Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulder as he pushed his plate away. "I stopped using it for a long time after that, and I learned that the old lady was right. I had to stay away from people, keep my distance, don't love, don't care…"

 

"I- I tried so hard to stay away from you guys. I didn't want to, I was so lonely and I just wanted- wanted friends, a family….but I fucked up."

 

"How? Keith- Keith why didn't you say anything?" Lance's voice was pleading, distraught.

 

"Would you believe me? That I had a mark that could rewind time and make people forget me and I end up getting the shit end of the stick?" Keith scoffed, looking down at his blanket. "Lance, there was a reason you didn't remember our bonding moment at first…"

 

Shiro tensed at his side, and the air in the room stilled.

 

"I figured out that I could use it in short bursts, give me a better reaction time to things, get you guys out of- dangerous situations or at least make them less lethal." His vision blurred with unshed tears. "The more I used it, the more it pushed me away from you guys. And then I-"

 

Keith trailed off, glancing at Shiro before clicking his jaw shut. He took a deep breath before starting again. "When, Allura died, I couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't supposed to be like that, I fucked it all up. So….I fixed it."

 

"Keith-"

 

"And I would do it all over again. As many times as I could, as long as it meant the people I cared about were alive and happy."

 

"Keith, you could have died. Jake would have killed you-" Hunk tried to get Keith to look at him, but he refused.

 

"You didn't remember me, so what did it matter? You were all happy, and I'm fucking things up again. I don't know why Haggar wanted to try and help, and now Jake's still out there and he's going to find me. He always does."

 

Shiro stared at Keith for a moment before giving the others a look. They nodded, and quietly left the room. The Black Paladin leaned over to the side table and retrieved the gauze and ointment there, deciding to change the subject.

 

"Your bandages need changed, can I help?" Shiro helped Keith remove his shirt when he nodded, laying it next to them. He carefully unwound the gauze wrapped around Keith's body, grimacing at the deep bruising he still had.

 

They were silent as Shiro applied the ointment, only muttering apologies and reassurances when Keith's breath hitched or he made a pained noise. Shiro paused when he moved Keith's hair off his neck, looking at the scar on his cheek.

 

"We, never talked about that, did we?" His voice was soft as he carefully traced it with his thumb.

 

"....no. We didn't…" Keith shivered, fighting the urge to lean into the touch. "It's ok if you don't, I understand. We've, lost a lot of time, Shiro. Ten years. Things are different,  _ I'm  _ different. I'm...I'm used up, broken. You should- you should try and patch things up with-"

 

"Don't. Don't say that about yourself, Keith." Shiro cupped Keith's cheek, a wounded noise leaving his chest. "Things may be different, but I want to talk about it. About what you said, and about the things I never did."

 

Keith glanced up at him, bottom lip trembling. Shiro continued.

 

"Jake isn't going to hurt you ever again, I swear on that." He framed Keith's face with his hands. "I'm not asking for everything at once, but please, can we talk?"

 

Keith couldn't help the whimper that left his lips, pressing his face into Shiro's hands, desperate for the touch and affection. He didn't know if this would all evaporate from him, but he could let himself enjoy it while it lasted.

 

"Yeah...we can talk.."

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed tags, let me know.


End file.
